


three.

by meggie272



Series: broken bones [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, I'm bad at tags, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie272/pseuds/meggie272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Advent Children. Zack's jealous of Cloud - getting to hang around with a girl like Tifa every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the 'broken bones' series - post Advent Children bite-sized pieces of angst, focusing on Cloud, Zack and Tifa. This time with bonus ghosty Aerith.

_this is a story about the three of us_

  
_  
_\- Aqualung, "Broken Bones"

"Are you taking care of him?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Tifa said sharply. She pulled a petal off one of Aerith's flowers, and felt like she'd killed a puppy.

Zack shimmered in the light shaft flooding through the broken ceiling. "I'm jealous of him, yanno. Getting to hang around a girl like you every hour of the day. He's a lucky guy." He winked.

Tifa thought she might have seen the fluttering hem of a pink dress in the air near the flowers. Just for a second, and then it and the SOLDIER were gone, returned to wherever they came from.

She touched her finger to the ragged flower she’d desecrated, like an apology.

They’d be back. 


End file.
